TrackMania/Vanalker's Tracks - Hidden Things and other stuff/Tracks created for certain purposes
Tracks created for certain purposes Vanalker has more lots of TrackMania tracks, not only tracks he helped making. However, some of them serve other purposes than racing or for general testing. This document listes tracks that were used for taking background pictures, or simply has information of interest. The following tracks: "BÖGPAPPA", "BÖGVA" and "östhuva jävla mamma" contain strong terms that were directed to Vanalker's parents, because they disturbed him while Vanalker was making the tracks. They're all in Swedish, though. The tracks "8 SEPTEMBER" and "chewbacca", for example, were saved by Vanalker's mother. She tended to either name something she saved after the current date in Sweden or something else that she wanted to have in the name. * 4ALP: The comment for this track mentions something called "TrackMania School Taxi Helper". There is actually a "school" on this course, just after the intersection with another road, that leads to the settlement of Sÿithúnlqo. The race course itself goes inside the settlement of Alpuý. The Sÿithúnlqo tunnel road's actual name is Tunnel Street. The Vanalker vehicle "686" is related with this track. * 8 SEPTEMBER: This track wasn't named by Vanalker, it was named by his mother. BÖGVA uses the same template as this course, but doesn't change much of it. * 0090: The farm area's name is actually Vabam Lie, or Vabamlie. * 97NOW: This track is related to 97. It appears as to though both were created for the concept of comparing tracks. It is also a reference to 98 and Ferrari Racing Plate. * Cars Garage: This track is intended to be used for showcasing vehicles, but Vanalker hasn't always used it for that purpose, because he also used other tracks for showcasing the vehicles he had. * Hjjacker City: The name is supposed to be Hijacker City, but the extra j was not replaced. There are lots of cutscene tracks (tracks that were used for cutscenes in a video): * Cut1, Cut2: Used in Vanalker movie Flakvid Crash * Cutscene1, Cutscene2, Cutscene 3: Made for a cancelled untitled Vanalker movie * CutScene01HighwayTown: Intended as a cutscene in some cancelled Vanalker movie, it seems * CutScene01HouseMotorway: Used in Vanalker movie Farmer Dislikes Everyone during the shots of the farmer's house in Jaxokpid * Cutscene4, cutsceneomapo: Cutscene maps that cannot be explained. * CutScene02HouseMotorwayFull: Used in Vanalker movie Farmer Dislikes Everyone for shots that show the lake, for example. The start is located on the far south west of Jaxokpid and the finish is located in a forest over the lake. A Vanalkercut is present here. DESERT WALLPAPER MAP 320px|center 320px|center This track was used to take a photo later called "Sunrise in the Desert". The photo's description mentions this track by name. Most of the track is mapped, but goes unseen. The photo description is: A picture of a sunrise taken on "DESERT WALLPAPER MAP". KM7BOXARTTRACK 320px|center Self-explanatory. "KM7" stands for Kristian Motorsport 7 File:KM7 Boxart.PNG|On the boxart File:SUV Street TMN KM7.PNG File:Red Viper KM7.PNG File:Cherokee LOW POLY KM7.PNG File:FordRancher LOW POLY KM7.PNG lotus 320px|center This track seems to have been used for photos related to Lotus IK, although the photo with the same name doesn't seem to have been taken there. 320px|center On the outside, there's a parking lot and a road mapped. The Lotus Center logo (Lotus Center.dds) is present here. 320px|center The road that goes into the arena itself. 320px|center The entrance has a view of the sky. 320px|center A view of the inside of Lotus Center. new-wallpaper map 320px|center 320px|center This track was used to take a photo later called "Wonderful Trees". In fact, the photo's description mentions this track by name. Photo description: A wallpaper showing trees. A road can be seen in the picture. Map used to take this photo was "new-wallpaper map". Unnamedvxcv 320px|center 320px|center This track was used to take a photo later called "The Big Mountain". Photo description (first revision): Another wallpaper made by me :) Photo description (second revision): Another wallpaper made by me. The name of the map is "Unnamedvcxv". :)